The Clinical Oncology Program of Southwest Virginia, funded for both Planning and Implementation Phases of the Community Hospital Oncology Program (CHOP) is applying for the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP). The Piedmont Oncology Association and the Vincent T. Lombardi Cancer Research Center will serve as research bases for the program. Approximately 65 patients will be accrued to protocol studies. The participating physicians will work collaboratively with the research bases to establish new protocols, priority protocols, and set goals. The CCOP will have three major components: Oncology and Hematology Associates; a full time or part-time protocol nurse will be funded for each component to coordinate data management; a full time data coordinator/secretary will coordinate data among the components and to the research bases. The CCOP offices will be located with the CHOP offices in the Cancer Center of Southwest Virginia.